1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing method, a data processing apparatus, and a program and a data recording medium therefor.
2. Related Art
In conventional broadcasting, content for advertisement such as a commercial film is inserted into programmed content such as dramas, movies, sports so that efficient advertisement may be realize on a viewer who views a content in real time.
On the other hand, in an apparatus for recording and reproducing the content such as video tape recorder, proposed has been a function such that a part of the content for advertisement is detected and automatically skipped when reproducing the recorded content. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-115712. The function allows a viewer to view the programmed content without a break by the content for advertisement.
With a progress of the digital technique, a broadband communication network, and drop in a communication charge, it has been realized that main data including at least one of audio digital data for a content and image digital data for a content, for example, content data including at least one of audio data and image data is interactively distributed through the communication network. According to the distribution of the content data through the communication network, it is possible to reproduce the content without a break absorbing a fluctuation (unevenness on an arrival of data) generated within the communication network by storing the distributed content data temporarily in a buffer before reproduction. A progress of the data compression technique and a broadband communication network also allows the content to be distributed with a high image quality.
When reproducing the content thus distributed, storing the content data in the buffer allows all the frame images received from a broadcast station side to be displayed in sequence like broadcasting. This also allows a desired frame image to be selectively reproduced. For example, in a part of the content that a viewer does not want to view, it is possible to reproduce this part according to quick motion reproduction, skipping or the like by frame-skipping or the like.
When the reproduction operation such as quick motion reproduction and skipping is realized at a time of the distribution of content, the content for advertisement such as a commercial film would be subject to the quick motion reproduction or the skipping from the beginning even if the content for advertisement is inserted into the programmed content. This inhibits an advertising effectiveness by the inserted content for advertisement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data processing method, a data processing apparatus, and a program and a data recording medium therefor wherein a provider side of the main data allows the reproduction operation of the main data by the reproducer side to be limited.